The present variety of peach tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of Prunus, Malus and Regia species. To this end, we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling, ‘Burpeachtwentynine’ was originated by us, and selected from a population of seedlings growing in our employer's experimental orchards which is located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were derived from an open pollinated seedling of an experimental peach seedling which was then growing in the Assignee's breeding program. By the term “open pollination” we mean that the pollen was derived from an unknown tree. The seed was collected from the aforementioned unnamed experimental peach seedling during the summer in August of 2002. This experimental peach seedling was of unknown parentage. After a period of stratification, the seed was placed in a greenhouse, by population, and then field planted for tree establishment, and ultimately to exhibit fruit for evaluation. One peach seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was then designated as ‘M37.028’. This seedling was marked for subsequent observation. After the 2005 fruiting season, the new variety of peach tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.